


feelings (day 7)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Could be read as romantic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: chan is frustrated and jihoon gives him advice





	feelings (day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> day 7: jihoon/chan
> 
> this isn’t as much of a fluffy story but there is still fluff :D

jihoon looked up from his phone when he heard the door open, and watched silently as chan walked in, closed the door behind him with a bit too much force than what was likely necessary, and sat down on the ground with his knees to his chest.

the room was silent as jihoon wondered what he should do, the only noise coming from the piano game jihoon had just lost on his phone. “chan?” jihoon asked.

“what?” chan said sharply, catching jihoon of guard. jihoon blinked for a bit, registering what had just happened.

“are you okay?” jihoon stood up from his chair and walked over to where chan was sitting. chan glared at him in response and buried his face between his knees. jihoon frowned and crouched in front of chan, placing a hand on chan’s knee to comfort him and also for balance. “chan? what’s wrong?” he asked when chan didn’t say anything.

“nothing’s wrong,” chan replied, the sharpness still in his voice.

“yeah, and i have a proper sleep schedule,” jihoon deadpanned. “seriously, what’s wrong?” chan didn’t respond, but jihoon noticed that his breathing became uneven and his body started to shake slightly. jihoon frowned and changed his position so that he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, but he kept his hand on chan’s knee.

“come on chan, i’m not a mind reader. please tell me what’s wrong,” jihoon said, his voice softer.

chan sighed heavily. “only if you promise not to tell anyone,” he muttered, lifting his head up to face jihoon.

jihoon noticed tears slowly falling down chan’s cheeks, but didn’t mention them. “i promise,” he said.

chan took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. “i’m just tired of everyone else treating me like i’m a child,” he said, dry anger lacing his voice. “i feel like nobody takes me seriously.”

jihoon rubbed chan’s knee in comfort. “have you talked to the others about how you feel?” he asked.

chan shook his head. “i don’t want to ruin their fun,” he admitted, his eyes focused on his arms.

“you should tell them,” jihoon said. “i’m sure they’d rather make you happy than have fun.” chan shrugged in reply. “it’ll probably make you feel much better as well,” jihoon continued. “it’s better to tell other people how you feel instead of bottling it all up.”

“what if they don’t like me anymore though?” chan asked, his tone changing to a more concerned one.

“well, they’ll have to live with it then,” jihoon replied. chan looked at jihoon disbelivingly. “if they don’t like you after you speak your mind, tell me and i’ll kick their ass,” jihoon promised. chan laughed a little and jihoon smiled. “you can stay in here for a while if you want to,” he offered. “leave whenever you’re ready.”

chan smiled and nodded his head. “thanks,” he said. jihoon nodded in response and stood up, patting chan’s knee as he did.

“no problem,” he said. “the door’s always unlocked whenever you need advice or a quiet place to stay.”

chan nodded and took a deep breath, pushing himself off the wall and standing up. he gave a hesitant smile to jihoon, who gave him an encouraging one in return, and opened the door.

jihoon watched silently as chan closed the door behind him, this time without slamming it. he smiled to himself as he heard chan talk to jeonghan outside the door, although they left before they finished the conversation. jihoon made a mental note to ask chan how it went next time he saw him, and to ask if he needed jihoon to kick anyone for him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! jihoon & chan is one of my favourite platonic pairings and i love them?? so much?


End file.
